A data warehouse is a system for managing the data of an organization for purposes of reporting and analysis. The data warehouse may aggregate data from a diverse variety of operational systems and data stores across the organization. For example, a data warehouse for an online retailer may bring together data relating to customer purchases, data relating to network page views, data relating to a catalog of products, data relating to search queries, and many other types of data. The online retailer may execute a report using the data in the data warehouse to determine, for example, a set of related search queries for each product in the catalog based on network page views and customer purchases. While operational systems may be optimized for speed of recording business transactions, data warehouses may be optimized for speed of data analysis.